


Of Heroes and Every day life

by space_lace



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Gaim, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_lace/pseuds/space_lace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets out of the lives of our beloved Tokusatsu-characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP arguing over which of them is taller.
> 
> In which then nut losers doesn’t need to strictly follow prompts.

"Jounouchi, you’re tiny."

A lot of things were usually said between them, but this wasn’t normally one of them. Hideyasu had a slight, completely secret (not really) complex over his height, but really…everyone else were just stupidly tall!

He turned his eyes away from his parfait to look at his sort-of friend. There was a deadly gleam in his eyes that Ryouji wasn’t used to seeing, and it sort of freaked him out a bit. He had just felt the need to point it out, after one of their training sessions had had Hideyasu being flung right at him, Ryouji forced to catch him. It had ended with Hideyaso’s feet dangling off the ground and an uncomfortable silence over their close proximity.

"Hase-chan…." The odd look in Hideyasu’s eyes made him seem a little bigger than usual. But the longer it lasted, the more it turned into feeling like a chihuahua trying to seem intimidating. Hideyasu as a chihuahua. That was kind of adorable, actually. "Shut up."

Oh. Okay. So Hideyasu was sensitive about his height. Now even Ryouji could figure that out. He rubbed at his neck, playing with his spoon. “Sorry.”

_But you’re still tiny._


	2. On the streets of Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was in Paris one early spring afternoon, in view of the Eiffel Tower where Shirou brought him flowers.

They had travelled together many a day. Through meeting in England to visiting Berlin, Vienna and Dublin, becoming a couple and wandering through Barcelona and Paris.

It was in Paris one early spring afternoon, in view of the Eiffel Tower where Shirou brought him flowers. Usually it was the other way around, and Ian could only blink in surprise at the initial white rose on the table of a small cafe that Shirou had told him to sit down by.

Picking it up, he turned to Shirou, but he was gone. In confusion, Ian looked at the smooth white petals of the rose. Though he was well informed about the flower language commonly used in European countries, he was still getting to know the Japanese hanakotoba, and he knew that this one differed depending on where you were. But Shirou was from Japan, and was the one who had made him interested in learning hanakotoba. He ought to mean the Japanese meaning of the flower, not the European.

He thought, mulling out loud. Innocence, devotion…. "Devotion?"

Once he uttered the word, he spotted movement in the corner of his eye.

He turned, and in front of him stood Shirou with a big bouquet of stunning red roses.

Red roses, that held the same meaning no matter which of the languages you looked at.

Love.

A feeling of warmth filled up his chest as he accepted the roses, and with widening eyes he saw Shirou get down on one knee.

"Ian. I know that legally it’s still not possible for us to get married, but, once England or Japan makes it happen…"

His heart nearly stopped, but at the same time he felt like his heart would burst out of his chest because of how fast it was beating.

The box popped open, revealing a ring.

"Ian Yorkland, will you marry me?"

With the music of a street performer down the street, and the rush of a fountain nearby, Ian didn’t know if he was breathing or not.

But then, in the course of a second, he had pulled Shirou up from the ground and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Yes. Yes, Mifune Shirou, I will marry you!"

He felt Shirou’s arms wrap around him, pulling him close, for a moment just letting them stand there together, before they pulled back just enough to let Shirou slip the ring onto Ian’s finger.

And that day, that beautiful spring day on the streets of Paris, was the day they got engaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like cheesy stuff.


	3. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JK is coffee high and Tomoko doesn't know if she should worry.

Dealing with JK on a regular basis could be a handful. Dealing with a JK trying to stay awake on nothing but coffee after having been up for over 48 hours was downright exhausting.

Tomoko frowned over her history book, eyes locked on the boy in the seat in front of her. Her best friend was giggling uncontrollably as he flipped through his own historical texts -holding it upside down, she noted- far beyond the point of remembering more than the more simple kana. Not to mention the state of his shivering hands in his tired and coffee high state. It was difficult even for her, who was well rested, to decipher any of the words in his book.

Frankly, she wasn't sure what to do. They were starting their second day of midterms in less than ten minutes, and JK had already started on his twelveth cup of coffee since entering the school gates.

Tomoko shook her head, turning back to her own book. He was on his own.

She made a mental note to hit JK over the head so that he passed out in case he had to retake any exams. This was too dumb to be repeated.

 

 


	4. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Kaito has to wonder just how long Hase and Jounouchi has to take before they realize their feelings. A serving of nuts with a side dish of melonana, written in december.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The melonana part dedicated to [nitohkousuke](http://nitohkousuke.tumblr.com/) and [lolgekifire](http://lolgekifire.tumblr.com/) that was SUPPOSED to be uploaded around yule, but in the end I'm uploading it now.

It was becoming too much to watch. As all of them frequented Drupers, running into his former allies wasn't anything out of the ordinary. But every time Kaito saw them together, without fail.

Kaito wasn't stupid. He noticed the stolen glances, the flushed faces whenever the two nut based Armoured Riders' fingers brushed. Actually, even a blind man would be able to pick up on their obvious attraction toward each other.

Except the two themselves.

It was a wonder, really. While Kaito was aware that he wasn't the most sensitive guy, and that certain things could slip him by, he knew for a fact that the little game of denial Hase and Jounouchi had going on had started way before his own relationship. And that had been quite a slow process, especially considering that the man he was currently dating worked for Yggdrasil. Though that was a well kept secret (Kaito was still blissfully unaware that both Ryouma and Sid were well aware of Zangetsu's current status).

But these two. They were absolutely ridiculous. He watched them from his seat, side by side because of how crowded it was at the moment, noticed how they would purposefully give each other looks, accidentally brushing against each other and getting flustered about it. Really, how did they not notice that their feelings were reciprocated? He knew Hase was an idiot, but he had not expected Jounouchi to be this dense.

He frowned. Why did he care anyway? Their relationship didn't have anything to do with him, he reminded himself. He was just passing the time while Takatora sent his little brother off on a field trip. He had yet to meet the aforementioned brother, but he was well and oft spoken of.

He got out of his seat, heading for the counter as he pulled out the money he owed. Passing the two nuts, he gave Jounouchi's leg a kick, making the weak Rider jump and nearly land on the black Rider's lap. He ignored the undignified sputtering as he headed for the exit. He had better things to do.

-

He wasn't planning on telling Mitsuzane yet. He would probably not do it at all, had he the option. To think that he would wound up together with one of those blasted Beat Riders, that he had so relentlessly criticised in front of his little brother. That was simply unfathomable. Yet it had happened, and now he found himself letting the young man into his home, and into his bedroom.

Work had been relentless the last couple of days, making sure Helheim didn't spread, though the speed was accelerating. Now, together with his newfound partner and lover, he found himself relax. It had surprised him greatly when their initial run in at a store had turned into an acquaintance, that had later on turned into an odd sort of friendship and then into what they had now. A relationship where they could relax together while sitting in the same bathtub, sleeping in the same bed...though the latter only happened when Mitsuzane was away.

But now that he was, after Kaito forcefully turned off his cell phone, he could relax with the man, caring only about their own little bubble for a few hours. And he really needed it.

 


	5. Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gentarou bugs Kengo to go to the movies.

Kengo had been looking forward to a nice and quiet evening on his own once he ended his research for the day. What he had not expected was for his doorbell to ring, and the friendly face of one Kisaragi Gentarou to beam his happy smile at him.

He asked him to go to the movies with him.

Kengo had been reluctant at first, looking back at his book and cooling tea for a moment, but when the asking turned into near begging and the smile into resembling a puppy, he couldn't help but comply.

"Okay" he had said, and he barely had the time to grab his keys and wallet before Gentarou started to drag him with him.

It struck him then that a new romcom had premiered just a few days ago. He would have Gentarou sit through a horror flick as payback for this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I should do at 6:30am: sleep.  
> Things I'm doing: this.
> 
> Sorro it's so extremely short.


	6. Grasshopper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she was little, Tomoko had a pet grasshopper.

When Tomoko was five she had owned a pet grasshopper. She had found it outside one day, and she put it n a big see through container, popping a few holes in the lid so it could breathe.

She brought the grasshopper with her everywhere, even to the library, where she got help looking up what the insect ate.

One day when she was in the park with her mum she took the grasshopper out of the container, watching it closely as it moved about the grass. The insect took a big leap, and right in front of Tomoko it landed smack between the eyes of a boy her age.

The boy cried out, flailed, and fell backwards in shock. He looked like he was close to tears, but as Tomoko hurried forward, that wasn't even something she considered. She just didn't want him to hurt her pet!

The slap she gave him as she picked the bug off his face made matters worse, and while she scolded him for nearly murdering her precious pet she decided that boys were stupid.

Years later she discovered that JK had a terrible fear of grasshoppers, claiming that a scary little girl had tried to kill him with one.

It took her a while to make the connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Grasshopper's name was Uva.


End file.
